


The Devil You Know

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, F/M, Fanart, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Gateworld AFA Challenge : No Textures<br/>All screen captures used to make this wallpaper are from the Season 3 episode The Devil You Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/SJ%20Artwork/DevilYouKnow_zps936cfff2.png.html)


End file.
